


JayTim AU

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman (Comics), jaytim - Fandom
Genre: Fun, Gen, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A JayTim story that's just random and cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JayTim AU

"There were times I glanced at a distance. Making sure you'd never catch my eyes. Making sure you never see them sparkle in the darkness when I looked at you. I will admit, it's almost as if I'm a stalker."

A small giggle escaped the young boys lips. His soft hair, damped by the rainfall, ran across the roof top. He watched as two shadows danced in the moonlight. 

He watched as long as he could, watching in awe.

"The moment of your appearance, I knew you were not the first Robin. The boy wonder who gained the nickname "Boy hostage". For you were more energetic and real, like you knew the city in and out. Like you were born in this darkness, yet you found your light in the darkness that is called Gotham. You turned that light into a hope. A hope that Batman needed to carry on the fight."

The youth sighed, pulling away from the rusted bars, making his way back out to his home. His home that was empty, where he could vanish in his own darkness, to where he could even outmatched the Dark Knight himself. 

××××××

"There were times I glanced at a distance. Making sure you'd never catch my eyes. Making sure you never see them sparkle in the darkness when I looked at you. I will admit, it's almost as if I'm a stalker."

A man looked down below him. Watching as a youth dawned the title of "Robin". In the darkness he watched and wondered. If things had been different, hadn't turned out the way it did. His death, his resurrection, his hate, then maybe he would have accepted the bright eyed youth as his "replacement".

He took his bright, red helmet, placing it over his face to hide his identity. His empty eyes, filled with nothing.

"The moment I saw you, I knew it was all real. That "he" moved on. To say I'm not surprised would be a lie. For before me now is my Replacement. A smack to my face."

The red hooded figure lined up his gun, zeroing on Robin's bright, smiling face. What looked like a "super hero quarto", grabbed him into a group hug. His finger held lightly on the trigger.

"How surprising it is, that your smile is so infectious, that it can bring the greatest villain to their knees. That it can create a light so bright, it keeps the shadows of Gotham at bay."

The older youth sighed, pulling his sights away from the laughing youth. Placing his gun back into his holster.

"I'll let you go for now. I'll let you fly high and watch as you fall from grace. So you too, can learn and feel what it's like to be forgotten. Replaced."

He glanced back one last time, as one of the youths cried out, giving the name they so deserved.

"Young Justice? What a stupid name."

××××××

"Who the hell is this?

Jason held a tied up little brat in font of Tim, who was currently in the middle of eating breakfast, was stuck in a situation he didn't know how to get out of.

"Jason, this is Damian, biological son of Bruce Wayne. "

Damian, dressed in a Robin uniform, started biting at the cloth that kept his mouth shut.

Jason took another glance at the kid, before dropping the youth on the ground. 

"You mean shit stain right? "

Tim took another bite of his oatmeal, trying not to crack up laughing. Jason sighed, taking a seat.

"Didn't Alfred teach you not to leave trash on the floor? "

A bound foot came, kicking Tim in the shin. Tim kicked back, leaving Jason to crack a smile and Damian to give him a dirty look.

"What's it like being replaced?"

Jason grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl and the chilled milk off the table. The only sound that could be heard was Damian struggling to get out of the binds.

Tim smiled, his eyes glowed. Jason gave a smirk back.

"You haven't replaced me yet, so I'm not worried. "

End.

* note; time skip, and slightly different world AU.


End file.
